


Thigh Holster

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I get inspired by the simple things, I'm not sorry, M/M, Magnus POV, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Magnus doesn't get distracted by a certain Shadowhunter, wearing a tight thigh holster.Nope. Absolutely not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I get inspired by the simplest things, sue me xD  
> This is just pure smut after the newest Shadowhunter episode where EVERYONE literally everyone wore those sinful thigh holsters. It did things to me. I'm so not sorry. HAH.
> 
> Find me here: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com to fantasize about those kinds of things.. or just chat with me. (I'm absolutely normal, I swear xD)  
> OR on twitter: @Childofthesky so we can fangirl together!

Magnus was not staring. No. Maybe. A little?

He let out a sigh which caught Alec’s attention from across the room, and the hunter narrowed one eye but kept listening to Lydia, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Magnus shook his head lightly. This was the most boring meeting he had even been consulted to in his entire life. Ever.  
If it wasn’t for his favorite hunter looking ridiculously hot, just standing across the room dressed in all black. With a thigh holster on.

 

Magnus leaned against the wall, smirking mischievously as he heard loud footsteps approaching, the heavy boots stomping on the wooden hard floor.

“Alexander, how pleasant to meet you here”, Magnus said as Alec turned the corner, certainly startling the hunter as he came to a sudden stop.

“Magnus, I thought you already left. You seemed.. distracted at the meeting”, Alec pointed out and Magnus titled his head slightly, blinking at Alec innocently.

“Oh I was distracted, yes, but whose fault was that, huh?”, he said, eyeing Alec up and down and Alec blushed a little.

“What do you mean?”, he asked as he took a step closer and Magnus reached out to slowly stroke Alec’s bare arm, the sleeves of his button up rolled up so his forearms with the sinful looking runes were bare.

“Hm.. well I have to admit, I do love this new gear you’re wearing”, he said sweetly as he looked up at Alec through his lashes, continuing to stroke Alec’s arm.

“Especially that tight thing on your thigh”, he purred and smirked.  
Alec swallowed.

“You mean the holster?”, he asked, voice low, taking another step closer, so his breath was ghosting Magnus mouth.

“ _Thigh holster,_ **yes**. I love it. Hugging your strong thigh in _such_ a perfect way, giving me all sorts of fantasies”, Magnus whispered and Alec swallowed again, his eyes darting down to Magnus mouth.

Magnus arched his eyebrow up, then Alec leaned forward and brushed his lips over Magnus’. He sighed into the touch and moved his free hand up to grip Alec’s neck while the other grabbed Alec’s arm a bit stronger and Alec let out a moan as Magnus scraped the hair in his neck. Magnus deepened the kiss, licking his way in Alec’s mouth who opened up eagerly and cradled Magnus body closer. Magnus smirked in between the kisses as he moved his hand from Alec’s arm down to where the Holster was closed around his thigh and grasped firmly. Alec let out a strangled sound from the back on his throat and Magnus chuckled pleased.

“It suits you so well, dear”, Magnus murmured as he grasped at Alec’s thigh again, making Alec gasp as he simultaneously licked over the Deflect rune on Alec’s neck.

“Magnus, we… _ah_.. I..”

Alec’s brain short circuited as Magnus gently bit his neck, then licking over the sensitive skin, causing Alec to grip his waist stronger and letting out a long shaky breath.

“Let’s take this to a more private area, so I can admire your _gear_ in full vision, shall we?”, Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, who just nodded frantically, his breath coming out shallow.

“My place or..”, Magnus started but Alec shook his head as he grabbed Magnus hand.

“No, come on”, he said, clearly impatient as he pulled Magnus with him. They went down a corridor, then Alec pushed Magnus against the wall next to the door of his bedroom. Magnus let out a content sigh as Alec kissed him again, deep and demanding while pulling out his key to unlock the door.  
Magnus smirked as he pushed Alec inside and up against the closed door, moving onto his neck again and started sucking a bruise. The noises coming from Alec went right down to his already hardening cock and he pushed a leg in between Alec’s legs, smirking at the obvious bulge in the hunter’s pants.

“Magnus..”, Alec sighed and Magnus lifted his head, looking up at him.

“Yes, honey? Any problems?”, he asked with a grin and Alec shook his head.

“None at all, come on”, he said, then switched them using his Shadowhunter speed and suddenly Magnus was pushed against the door, his breath knocked out as Alec bit his neck, hard. That would leave a mark for sure, Magnus thought, and tightened his grip on Alec’s shoulders.

“Fuck, _Alec_ ”, he moaned as Alec licked the mark he left and a low chuckle escaped his throat.

“Oh I intent to”, Alec said as he reached down to unfasten the belt on Magnus pants, leaving them open as he tucked out the shirt and undid the buttons slowly.

“Do you have any idea what ideas you gave _me_ wearing this shirt?”, Alec said as he let his hand roam over Magnus now bare chest and Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat.

“I wore it with that exact intention honey”, Magnus breathed, and closed his eyes as Alec pushed his knee against his legs, touching his still clothed erection lightly.

“I thought so”, Alec grinned, then he reached for the belt of the holster, only for Magnus hands to dart forward and stop him. Alec looked up at the warlock with a questioning look.

“No, keep it on, and your pants up”, Magnus said and Alec smirked.

“So you _really_ like it then”, he grinned and Magnus swallowed, nodding.

“What about my shirt, you want me to keep it on as well?”, Alec asked but Magnus shook his head and snapped his fingers, making Alec’s shirt disappear from his body only to crumple on the floor, eliciting a small laugh from Alec.

“Nothing should ever cover up your glorious body, _Alexander_ ”, Magnus purred as he raked his nails down Alec’s chest and over his abs, smirking at the way Alec’s whole body shivered from the touch.  
Magnus shrugged off his shirt as well, then he put his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, hard and forcefully pushing his body against Alecs’, grinding against him. Magnus sighed into Alec’s mouth, grinning as Alec opened up for him again and their tongues fought for dominance while Alec gripped Magnus ass and kneaded it. When they came up for air, Magnus smirked at Alec’s now swollen lips and brushed a strand of hair out of his lover’s face.

“Turn around”, Alec demanded and Magnus did as he was told, leaning his elbows against the door, looking over his shoulder in anticipation with a raised eyebrow.

Alec reached for Magnus pants and pulled them down along with his tight boxers in one swift motion, causing Magnus to gasp as the sudden cold air on his hard cock springing free. He closed his eyes and groaned as Alec reached for his balls and fondled them carefully, ignoring Magnus already dripping erection.

“Alec, _stop teasing_ ”, Magnus growled but inhaled sharply as he felt a finger press against his rim, circling it slowly.

“Patience, Mags, I’m just starting”, Alec chuckled and let go of Magnus balls. Magnus was about to say something but the words died in his throat as he swallowed when he felt Alec spread his cheeks, his tongue licking over his hole and Magnus clenched his fists against the door, pressing his eyes shut.

“ _Fuck_ ”, he cursed as Alec’s tongue dipped inside and Magnus felt Alec’s hot breath against his skin as Alec licked him open. He pressed a finger inside as well, using his saliva as lube and Magnus sighed, his hole clenching when Alec entered a second finger inside, crooking them just right to hit Magnus sweet spot.

“Are you okay?”, Alec asked as he pulled back, fingers still moving Magnus open, and Magnus nodded, his breath coming out shallow.

“Fuck yes, just..”, he started and inhaled as Alec pushed a third finger inside, hitting Magnus prostate deep inside.

“Enough, Alec, stop”, Magnus breathed, his head leaning against the door, breathing heavily. His cock was leaking precome all over the floor and his balls felt like they would bust any second, his cock throbbing with the urgent need to come.

“Relax, Magnus”, Alec soothed him as he stood up again, his hand stroking Magnus inner thigh lightly and Magnus let out a small sigh.

“You’re gonna be the death of me”, he breathed out and Alec let out a small laugh as Magnus turned around, pulling Alec closer to kiss him again, His cock dragged against Alec’s still clothed erection and the holster on his leg and Magnus crunched his face at the rough friction. Alec continued kissing Magnus as he reached down to open his fly and pull his hard cock out, which was leaking precome as well.

“Put your legs around my hips and your hands on my shoulders”, Alec asked as he lifted Magnus up, who did as he was told. Magnus grinned at the way he was now above Alec and leaned down to kiss his hunter, moaning into his mouth as Alec’s tip brushed again his twitching hole.

“Do it”, Magnus gritted out and groaned as he slid down and Alec pushed inside, stretching him open until his hops were flush against Magnus ass.  
Nothing compared to the feeling of Alec’s hard cock splitting him open and Magnus pressed his forehead against Alecs’, breathing shallow.

“You okay?”, Alec panted, holding his hips still and clearly holding back but Magnus nodded, pressing his lips together.

“Fuck me, Alec, come on”, he said and moaned as Alec pulled out all the way, only to push back in again and again, slowly picking up a rhythm that had them both moaning in pleasure.

“Fuck, so tight”, Alec gritted out, one hand pushing against the door for leverage, the other gripping Magnus hips as he pushed in and out relentlessly. Magnus let his head fall back, mouth slack open as Alec pounded into him, suddenly changing the angle so he hit Magnus prostate dead on with every hit.

“ _Alec_ ”, Magnus breathed out, his nails digging into Alec’s shoulder as he clenched around Alec’s cock, the slick drag and pull making him see stars at the corner of his eyes.

“Fuck.. I.. Mags, I’m close, _fuck_ ”, Alec gasped, losing the steady rhythm and Magnus leaned forward to bite Alec’s collarbone, which was all Alec needed. With a shout he pressed his eyes shut, pushing deep into Magnus as he released inside him, filling him up.

Alec groaned and kept rolling his hips through his orgasm, licking at the red sensitive area at Magnus throat he marked earlier and Magnus let out a low guttural moan as he came, his cum spurting out in thick ropes against Alec’s abs. 

Alec let Magnus down gently as he slipped out, kissing Magnus neck tenderly, who winched slightly at the sudden emptiness, his hole clenching around the cold air. He breathed slowly, as Alec’s cum was dripping down his thigh and Alec hugged him tight, his head resting against Magnus neck, breathign against his skin.  
After a few moments, Alec stepped back and looked at Magnus with so much love in his eyes, Magnus swallowed, his heart aching in his chest.

“I love you”, Alec whispered, cradling Magnus cheek and leaned forward to kiss Magnus lightly, who sighed into the gentle touch.

“Love you too”, Magnus mumbled happily, scraping Alec’s neck with one hand, the other resting on Alec’s arm.

 

A sudden loud knock startled them both.

 

“Alec, meeting, **now**!”, Maryse voice sounded from outside the door and Magnus let out a small laugh as Alec’s head fell forward against his shoulder.

“I’m coming”, Alec called back, waiting to listen to the sound of his mother’s footsteps disappearing, then he looked up at Magnus, who shrugged.

“Go be a badass hunter. I’ll see you tonight at my place?”, he asked, then snapped his fingers and cleaned them both. Alec nodded, then he reached down for his shirt on the floor while Magnus pulled up his pants, smirking at the way Alec’s hair looked exactly like someone had run his hands through it intently, making it even messier than it always was. Sex hair.

“Yeah, I’ll be there”, Alec said after shrugging on his shirt. Magnus smiled and Alec leaned forward to press a kiss to Magnus cheek.

“See you then”, Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and a portal opened instantly.

“Bye”, Alec said and Magnus smirked.  
Nope, he wasn’t telling Alec about the hair.

 

“Finally, we’ve been waiting for you”, Jace said as Alec entered the briefing room, but Jace’s face turned into a disgusted face instantly.

“Dude, seriously?”, he asked and Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion, his eyes darting to Izzy who just smirked at him.

“What?”, he asked incredulously. Jace scoffed.

“Your hair”, he pointed out and shook his head.

“I came as fast as I could”, Alec said with a confused look and at that Izzy burst out laughing while Jace scrunched up his nose at him.

“Well I hope Magnus appreciated that”, he deadpanned, and Alec’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

“Nice hickeys by the way”, Izzy added, trying to hold back her laugh.

 

 


End file.
